The present invention relates to a calibration method for a spherical measurement probe which is arranged in a tool spindle of a machine tool able to be rotated around a spindle axis. The present invention further relates to a computer program having machine code to be executed by a control device for a machine tool to perform the calibration method. The present invention further relates to a control device for a machine tool, with the control device being programmed with such a computer program. The present invention also relates to a machine tool with a control device configured to execute the calibration method.
Various calibration methods are known in the art. However, it would still be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method which simplifies a precise calibration of the measurement probe is possible.